The Kris Kringle Kaper
by dreykar
Summary: Who is Bruce's Kris Kringle? What will they get him? Written for the BatmanJoker 'Secret Santa'. Prompt: Highschool AU, rating doesnt matter. Lots of fluff. You can do whatever you want as long as it's a fluffy highschool AU set around Xmas time.


**A/N: This story was written for the BatmanJoker Livejournal Community 'Secret Santa'. The prompt was:**

**_22. Highschool AU, rating doesnt matter. Lots of fluff. You can do whatever you want as long as it's a fluffy highschool AU set around Xmas time. :)_**

**I feel as though The Joker's scars being inflicted was the final straw/his rebirth so in this story he doesn't have the scars, they're yet to come.**

**Warning: Slash!**

**Disclaimer: Funnily enough, I don't own Batman.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne began his trek down the corridor to classroom 144. He and several other students had been forced into an extracurricular program that was set up for gaining bonus credit points to make sure students could get into the colleges of their choice. That was the reason Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes were there, now they all just needed to get through this year and the next and then they were out there into the 'real world'. The other reason for people to be in this group, from what Bruce could see, was to make up points for failing classes. Rumour had it that Jonathan Crane had failed gym class and everyone knew about the troubled kid Jack Napier and all his problems. At this thought Bruce wondered if Jack would turn up today for their last class of the year.

He never knew how to take Jack. The kid had a very small group of friends, some suggested they were more followers than actual friends. He could be very quiet but if prompted he would lash out. His actions also displayed that he knew a lot about what was going on around him. The teachers often thought he wasn't listening and tried to catch him out by asking him questions mid sentence. He'd always be able to answer them. If he seemed to be in a good mood the answer would be correct, otherwise any other mood, whether mischievous or dark, the teacher would find themselves with a witty and usually inappropriate answer. It was amazing he was able to respond to the questions in the first place when he seemed to be out of class more than in for a variety of reasons.

People assumed that Jack was doing badly at school. He had the 'bad boy' attitude, not the one the girls liked, but the one where even the teachers seemed to keep their distance. Bruce had assumed the same thing about the kids grades until one day in this extra credit group Jack had dropped a chemistry assessment out of his ever present back pack, Bruce then picked it up for him. He noticed the boy had earned 100% on the paper and had even gained bonus points for his applied knowledge. The dirty blonde boy had snatched it back and withdrew into himself for the rest of the lesson. On top of being very closed off he often displayed physical signs of boredom, complex thought and uneasiness. Tapping his foot, shifting in his seat, picking at the skin around his finger nails. The teachers were always at him to sit still, although once a teacher had asked him that a few times and wouldn't let it drop, Jack made it his business to somehow get back at the teacher. It was never pretty, but nothing he could get arrested for either.

He often seemed to be nervous and shut off around Bruce, who had no idea why. He'd catch Jack glancing at him, then he'd look away without a word. They had barely spoken before but Bruce found himself drawn to the kid, he had something strange and magnetic about him. They had nothing in common though, Bruce came from a rich family whereas Jack's was quite poor. In fact, he didn't know how the guy was even at this school.

It had gone around that Jack's mother had slept with the board to let him in as she didn't want him to turn out like her husband, the boy's father. She'd felt like this was his only hope. He didn't know he felt about that, and didn't think it was true. Come to think of it he thought he'd seen that in a movie once.

Nearing the classroom now Bruce reviewed again why he was here. He still had no idea as to why he was put into this group, he hadn't failed any classes, he wasn't overly badly behaved and he had friends. Perhaps he was in here for the extra credit points? Either way he couldn't wait for this to be over so he could go on his Christmas break. As part of their final meeting for the year they all had to take part in a Kris Kringle. Finally Bruce walked in a little early to see that most of the students were already there.

Seated in the classroom was a pretty girl with immaculate, long, dark hair. Bruce ran a hand through his own and kept his head down a little, it was embarrassing to see Rachel again. A couple of weeks ago they had been kissing when Bruce suddenly freaked out. Something wasn't right. He couldn't figure out what it was, he liked Rachel, he'd liked Rachel for years. It should have been the best moment of his life. When he pulled back and explained he couldn't do this right now she became upset and ran out on him and they hadn't really spoken since. She was now together with Harvey Dent, who was sitting next to her at this moment. Bruce had a feeling that she may have been seeing him at the same time but he didn't have any proof. Either way, since that day she and Harvey became official and had been sickly in love even since.

Next Jonathan Crane stalked in and sat in the chair next to Rachel, although at a distance. The chairs were already set up in a circle in preparation for the class. He pulled a book out of his backpack and began to read without saying anything to the other people in the room. Bruce tried to read what the book was on. It looked old and was leather bound. It was probably one of his psychology books that he loved to read. He was tall and skinny, and looked as though he hadn't grown into his body yet. He wore thick rimmed glasses and had a cheap hair cut on his dark, ear length hair. His clothes were too large for him and led to him being called 'Scarecrow' by some of the other students. He was taunted a lot. Another reason he was called Scarecrow was that one year he'd freaked out when a bird had swooped him on the oval during gym class. Everyone saw it and had laughed. Bruce could tell that there was something not right with the kid and kept his distance.

At this their teacher Ms Anderson walked in cheerfully. She was dressed in green and red and they could hear her Christmas bell earrings ringing from a mile off. She was blonde, perky and petite. "Good afternoon, Everyone! Are we all excited? It's nearly Christmas!". There were a couple of little murmurs but no one really responded. She pulled up a chair and brightly looked them all in the face. Her hazel eyes then settled on the empty chair. "Where's Jack?" Suddenly, in answer to her question, the door opened loudly and closed again. "Jack! You made it! I'm so _thrilled!_"

Bruce could see the teen's thin body in the reflection in the window opposite him. He didn't want to be seen turning around, that would just be awkward. Soon a voice answered, one that didn't come from around here in so many ways. Bruce had never found out where the kid was originally from but it obviously wasn't Gotham. "Delany said I _had_ to come. Otherwise I'm expelled…uh, _again_"

"Well I'm glad you decided to make it to this class. There's an empty seat next to Bruce there"

Out of the corner of his eye Bruce saw the boy slump into his seat. He didn't want to be there, everything in his body language said that. Bruce took a chance at getting a better view. Falling apart canvas shoes: check. Ripped grey pants: check. Tight muscle tee which made his body look toned but quite tiny: check. He looked up again to see the boys hair. Yep, the dirty blonde curls were as greasy as ever, did the boy ever wash? He looked at the boys cheeks and nose, was that a light sprinkling of freckles? Bruce was caught up with assessing the stretched out classmate when he looked up to the vivid green eyes. They met. Both sets shot away quickly and the boys shifted uncomfortable in their seats. _Busted_.

While all this happened the teacher began handing out all the presents which had been left in her office since earlier in the day for anonymity. That was pointless really, everyone knew who had who.

Ms. Anderson was all but jumping around with room with excitement. "Ok, Jonathan. Open yours first, I wonder what it could be?". The boy sat up and swallowed. He was wearing his usual sort of outfit. He seemed to wear a lot of business shirts and trousers in neutral colours, black, greys and browns. They were what you'd expect to be used as 'Sunday Best' clothes except these were older, more worn, and made for an adult, not a young skinny teenager. Like Jack, his family didn't have much money either, or if they did it wasn't spent on him.

Calming himself with a deep breath, Jonathan carefully unwrapped the present as though he expected it to explode or trick him at any moment. Under the paper lay a large book entitled "Birds of Gotham and Where to Find Them". He swallowed slowly, keeping his face impassive as he kept his blue eyes on the book unseeing. His hands seemed to be shaking lightly, but it wasn't out of fear.

Bruce looked at the ground then up to see Harvey trying not to laugh. He heard Rachel whisper harshly to her buff, tanned boyfriend "You told me he liked birds! Now you've made me do the wrong thing!".

The teacher seemed unaware of the rumours about Crane or just didn't see the title. "A book Jonathan! I know you like books". He looked into her face with the iciest glare Bruce had ever seen, it shone out of his light blue eyes and tight expression. He seemed to be able to show so much in his features whilst keeping most of his face impassive. That aside, obviously he was furious.

Ms Anderson however was oblivious, she smiled back and turned to the only other girl in the room. "Open yours up, Rachel!"

Rachel unwrapped her present with a small squeal. "Ooo, it's pretty!". Sitting in a box was a small make-up kit. Rumour had it that Harvey had recently bought her a necklace but she didn't like it. He was mortified when she wouldn't wear it and when receiving it only gave a 'Oh...that's um, unusual'. "Look Harvey" she said elbowing him so him looked down. "It has a mascara, eyeliner and some eye shadow. I could use it for prom!"

"Yeah" he said looking up at Jonathan with disgust and rage at being upstaged by the scraggily youth who had obviously given her the preferred gift. "Whoever got it for you must know a lot about make-up. Wear it themselves or something"

Jonathan opened his mouth in a snarl but they were cut off by the teacher before anything could escalate.

"That's beautiful Rachel. Ok Harvey, why don't you open yours now?".

Harvey lifted his and seemed to have trouble with the sticky tape. 'Alfred must have wrapped it pretty well' Bruce thought warmly. Harvey opened it to see a compass.

Rachel spoke first. "Ohh, that's nice, Harvey. You'll be able to use that for when you go yachting over the holidays"

"Yes, father and I are in a competition in early January. We've been training hard all year. We're going to beat the Thomsons this time, mark my words". Rachel beamed at him and hugged his arm tightly in support. Bruce's stomach squirmed in disgust, his present had somehow made Rachel even more lovesick for Harvey. He felt dirty.

Out of the corner of his eye his could see that Jack was starting to get fidgety, even more so than usual.

"Ok, Jack" the teacher called out expectantly. "It's your turn"

Jack sat still then sighed and tore the paper open in one pull. He had a book too. He held it up with a slightly shaking hand, Bruce frowned and read the title on the back cover. "Best Pubs Around".

"Is this some sort of…joke?" he called out, weighing every word carefully.

"I think your Dad wrote that, Napier" Harvey called out loftily. "Either way, if he did or didn't, I'm sure he knows where they all are-"

Jack had shifted across and had Harvey by the throat in an instant. Rachel screamed. After a small struggle Harvey was able to throw Jack off who stumbled back but didn't fall to the ground. He was surprisingly agile.

Jack was about to pounce again but Ms Anderson was up and had a long ruler between them. "No boys! Not here!". Slowly the two sat down. Jack adjusted his clothes while Rachel made sure Harvey was ok. "Mr Dent, a book on drinking is not appropriate in a high school setting". She seemed to ignore the point of this was to have a stab at Jack about his alcoholic father. Bruce had heard rumours but didn't know how much of it was true.

"And finally it's Bruce's turn to open his present. Off you go Bruce!"

The brunet slowly turned the poorly wrapped package over to unwrap it but it ripped open of it's own accord. He slowly slipped the paper off to reveal a piece of white card with a detailed grey lead pencil drawing on it. A poker dealer was holding three cards forward, each card had a letter on it spelling out 'I.O.U'. The drawing had great detail. The rest of it was a casino table with all sorts of shady characters watching on from the edge. The people who were sitting at the table seemed to be 1930's film stars and the wealthy. They all were holding their cards up like a game of Texas Hole 'Em. Bruce was amazed at the effort the picture must have taken when he was ripped from his thoughts by the teacher.

"Oh, Jack. You were meant to spend $20 on the presents! It's not fair on the others!"

Everyone looked over to see Jack sitting lowly in his chair with a sour look on his face. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and Bruce could see his face was tinged with pink. "That took a long time to draw!" he opened his mouth to talk again but thought better of it. "This is stupid. I shouldn't have come here" he snapped, rising to leave.

Ms Anderson pointed at his seat sternly and he sank into it once more, mouth pursed tightly before turning her attention to the entire room. "I'm not directing this at anyone in particular, but we did discuss the amount to be spent on the presents in class. I said that if someone felt that they didn't have the money to-"

"-I've got money!" Jack called out suddenly.

"_Jack_" Ms Anderson said kindly, raising her hands in a calming gesture "I said that I wasn't speaking to anyone in particular-"

"-but we all know who you were talking to! Dent and Wayne are _rolling_ in money, so's the little _girl_ there" Rachel scowled at him and huffed, crossing her arms too. "Crane and I are the only two who-"

"-you leave me out of this, Class _Clown_" Jonathan snapped, speaking for the first time, his eyes flashing behind his thick rimmed glasses. "I brought the gift, I did my part". Jonathan fell silent and looked at the floor, red faced with embarrassment. Whether it was embarrassment at speaking up or at his home situation they couldn't tell.

"I gave the rich boy the stupid present, Anderson-"

"-_Ms_ Anderson-"

"-and you should be happy I went that far. These classes are a waste of time"

"Jack, the effort of this is about _sending a message_. A message that we all care about each other. That message doesn't get through if some people think they're above these sorts of things"

"It's fine" Bruce called out finally, looking around the room as everyone gave their full attention to him. "This would have taken a long time to do and…and…I have everything I need at home. I can't buy something like this". He looked up to Jack who was looking at him, taking in every word with rapt attention. "I like it" he admitted as he held it up to the class. "I didn't know you could draw so well". Jack looked as though he was about to run out of there, but they was a still calmness on his face.

The atmosphere in the room had changed perceptively. Their teacher was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the principal Mr. Delaney.

"Is everything ok in here, Ms Anderson?" he asked the teacher with a little smugness. He had his greying black hair slicked back and his cheap suit was as neat as ever. He looked more like a shonky car salesman than a school principle. It was clear to see though that his beady black eyes held malice.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Delaney, thank you"

"Really?" he questioned now boring his eyes into Jack's. "I heard raised voices a moment ago. Is everything ok, Mr. Napier?".

"Don't call me that". Jack seemed to tense with anger, a darkness radiating from him.

"What's wrong, Mr. Napier? Has something upset you?"

Harvey was watching on as though he was seeing a great match of tennis. The fights between these two had become something of a legend. His mouth was open and his head held slightly back like a Neanderthal. Rachel was sulking because his attention wasn't on her.

"Mr Delaney" the teacher began as a warning, Jack was always volatile "we'll be finished soon, we've just been doing our Kris Kringle"

"Mr Napier seems to have a problem with me using his name. Is that right, Mr Napier?"

"If…you're going to use it…" Jack was cracking his knuckles, he seemed to have power, or was that just anger radiating from him? "…at least don't say it like _that_"

"Like what?" the man asked, still looking smug, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Jack dropped his head low, chin nearly touching his chest. Looking up from under his eyebrows he said lowly "You know how. Why don't you just let us get on with the…uh, _festivities_?"

Mr Delaney let a sneer pull across his features. "Right, Napier. My office now. I'm not going to be told what to do by the likes of you-"

"-fuck off, Delaney, you've got it in for me".

The principal was now walking over to physically eject the rogue student from the classroom. Jack stood, prepared for a fight. He was nearly as tall as the older man but he was a lot skinnier.

"Just remember, Napier, one more strike and you're out of here. Why don't you come quietly? Maybe we can sort things out between us? Maybe we can be friends, even?"

At this a chilling laugh filled the room that made Rachel grab Harvey's arm. As the man dragged the teen from the room by the collar Jack called out "Ahoo, aha…work things out? Aha…no really _Delaney_, friends?" he seemed to be lost in mirth and he wiped tears from his eyes as he was violently pulled sideways across the room. Suddenly he elbowed the man in the mouth as he was thrown out the door. The principal turned back to the class, no signs of smugness now.

"The kid's a no-hoper, just like his good-for-nothing father!" he roared, wiping a little blood from his lip. He then steadied himself, remembering his role "Ah, Merry Christmas, children. Ms Anderson". With that he was gone.

* * *

Later that night Bruce looked at the card he had received as his present. As he studied it again he realised that Jack had put a lot of detail into it. Something had told him to keep looking through it and really, the amount of detail was amazing.

Alfred had seen it too as Bruce had it propped up on his glass as his ate his dinner quietly. The butler had said that after the amount they'd spent on Harvey's compass the kid had some real cheek to hand that over. Bruce didn't explain the family didn't have much money, he just nodded as his guardian called the kid a 'real joker'.

Lying in bed Bruce was about to put it away when he looked at the background. To the side of the card table there was a prizes table. It had a meat package there that you could win and propped out of it was another playing card. A Jack. A Jack…

Bruce sat up and turned his bedside lamp on. Could that be a coincidence? That the person who had given it to him was Jack? And since where did casinos give away meat platters as prizes? He looked across and on the wall behind the table was a poster saying:

'11pm 22/12' the twenty second was today…

His eyes bulged as he started to put things together. Meat platter…jack card…meat platter…jack card…meat Jack…meet Jack!

His heart was thumping. Was he crazy? Was he reading into this too much?

He stood up and began to pace. He flipped the drawing over but there was nothing on the other side. He looked over all the details again. The looks on the people's faces, the hands they had. That's when he saw it. There was a window there and it showed a clear view of a bridge, that was the bridge near their school and from that angle through the drawn window in the room that place could only be the old scout hall.

Bruce sat down on his bed, buzzing with anticipation. Was this an invitation? He eyed the dealer holding up the IOU cards. The smirk on his face. He had to find out. This was insane but he felt something calling at him to be there.

He grabbed his jacket and snuck out of the house. He made sure to take his bike as he went, he hoped he'd be there in time.

* * *

Half an hour later Bruce could see the scout hall up ahead, there was no time to back out now. He tried the door and noticed it was open. He quietly snuck in and saw a figure pacing around across the other side of the hall, shining as the moon light flooded the building.

"I _thought_ you'd make it" Bruce flinched slightly when he heard the drawl. The kid hadn't turned around yet, he much have somehow heard him come in "I had a feeling you like solving puzzles. You're just a little _detective_, aren't you? Hrm?". At this he turned around arms and palms held wide.

Bruce was unnerved by how casual the boy was being. He seemed to be in his element like this. Organising clues to set up secret meetings, breaking into places and sneaking around, only to have a confident speech ready when the other person got there. For some reason he'd never felt so alive. "How'd you go with Delaney?"

"Ha. I somehow managed _not_ to be expelled. Mum turned on the waterworks, said that that place was my _best hope_, blah blah _blah_. Delaney went on about the behaviour standards or something, I'd tuned out by then. I'd started counting the tiles in the ceiling, there's a lot your know..."

Bruce took a couple of steps to the side, trying to get a better look at the other boy there. "You said he had it in for you?"

Jack shifted a little to the right and Bruce could see his mouth highlighted by the moon through the high window. "Yeah, him and my Dad don't get on. _Really_ don't get on…"

"Can your Dad do something about that?"

".._do_ something about that?" he gave a couple of giggles. "My _father_ isn't the sort of man to 'sort things out' like that. Besides, I don't want his help"

"But-"

"-I don't want his help". Something in the boys tone told Bruce to leave it. "Anyway, I don't see myself in school forever. I _might_ finish next year, I don't know. I like chemistry and things but I don't think I'll ever get into college, Delaney will put out the word…"

"What will you do if you drop out?"

"Me? Don't know. Something. Whatever it is, it'll be a _riot_". Bruce could see the dark smile from where he was standing.

Now that he was here he may as well be honest. "There's rumours about you"

"What sort of rumours?". The response was even toned and so quick it was as if he almost knew was Bruce was about to say before the words left his lips.

"Well, there's one that says you ate a whole duck-"

"-yeah, everything but the beak and feet. Heh, so I've heard"

Adjusting his jacket, Bruce thought he should get to the point. "So why'd you bring me here? If you wanted to talk we could have talked at school"

Jack took a step forward, he seemed to be thinking something over. "I heard what happened with that Dawes chick"

"What do you mean?"

"That you backed out. Couldn't quite…_get_ there, if you know what I mean". He seemed amused.

"Hey…I-that's not…I didn't..." he paused, seeing the face leering at him he knew he couldn't lie. "How do you know?"

"_Well_, girls talk. Girls talk _real loud_" he laughed himself. "But don't worry. I don't think anyone else heard" he stopped some light pacing and began to wave a hand "Apart from some kids form a couple of years below. And that librarian with the mole on her chin. And a couple of other seniors" he enjoyed the look of shock on Bruce's face.

The future billionaire decided to bypass the facts, he was also shocked at one of the comments. "You were in a library?"

"They've been having detention in there" he explained simply.

"Oh, ok" that explained it then, now onto more important matters. "But why did you have to tell me here?"

"I have a theory" the shadowed being was walking over and Bruce found himself growing a little hot. It must be the embarrassment.

"Wha-what's that?" he took a step back.

"Well…Brucey…can I call you that? There has to be a reason that you didn't want 'things' to happen with…uh, _Rachel_. What do you think that might be?"

"Ahh, I-I don't know. Can you back off a bit?"

Jack instead kept moving forward whilst Bruce was rooted to the spot. "My theory is that you're not…'frigid', I think that's what the girls were calling you, _anyway, _I think that…you just needed the right person to" he coughed politely "_proposition_ you".

Bruce's mind went numb. Did he just say proposition? "Jack…what are you playing at? I'm not…I'm not…" he was backing off. His ears were beginning to ring slightly.

"Not what? A sexual being? In tune with yourself? A…man?"

"I'm a man!" he called out defensively. "That's pretty much the problem"

"You're obviously not man enough to admit it. I rattle you. In _that_ way"

"No…no you don't"

"Come on, Big Boy. What's wrong, scared you'd like it?"

"Scared? Scared of what? What exactly do you expect me to do?" he was beginning to regret this very quickly.

"Oh, come on Brucey. What's a little kiss between friends-"

"-we're not-"

"-my lips are pursed and waiting, and my legs are all a quiver! Has anyway ever told you that you do _that_ to them?"

"Ah…some of the girls at school"

"That's just because they want your money. Come on, _Big Boy_, I owe you a Christmas present. Let's open it"

At this he dove forward and claimed Bruce's lips. Bruce reared back. "Ok…but kissing only"

"You got it, Casanova" Jack agreed with a roll of his eyes.

And so they kissed. Bruce was scared at first, he tried to pretend it was Rachel. But Rachel didn't have the beginnings of stubble that scratched him, well to the best of his knowledge she didn't. And she didn't have an Adam's Apple he could lightly brush his thumb over as he deepened the kiss. And Rachel didn't growl low in her throat and shove her chest into him in a battle for dominance which the other person seemed to want to lose, and lose himself to. She didn't dig her nails into his back, _hard_, either.

Lights were flashing in front of Bruce's eyes, which he held tightly shut so he didn't have to think about what he was doing, what he was _really_ doing. But slowly they stopped the battle and began to move slower with increasing passion and added gentleness.

Bruce risked a peek at who he was spending this moment locked in time with. Jack's eyes were tightly shut, scrunched up as though that if he opened them he would find it had all been a dream. The freckles on his nose fell into the lines of his creased nose. His blonde curls looking less limp and greasy and more alive than ever.

In a few moments, or a long time later, small little pecks led into just lips resting together and they parted but stayed close. Bruce's eyes were open now, waiting to see the green ones. Cautiously they revealed themselves. His expression revealed that, deep down, he was worried about what the other person was going to say. His eyes however said that he enjoyed that very much. Bruce hoped it would be all he wanted it to be.

They stayed like that for some time, the future billionaire thought that perhaps Jack was trying to think of something funny. Either that or he was enjoying a calm moment in a life usually filled with chaos and uncertainty.

"Well, Mr. Wayne". He stepped back and looked at the time on his watch. Bruce could see the teen's pulse beat quickly in a vein on his throat. Was he scared about something, perhaps his reaction? "I hope you enjoyed your Kris Kringle present, Brucey"

He thought about it and realised this was the most content he'd been in ages. They'd shared so much already tonight, he may as well be honest with this boy, and himself. "Come to think of it, yeah I did. But you still didn't have to say that stuff about me and Rachel. I would have preferred not knowing that everyone knew and…yeah…"

"Knowledge is power" he counteracted with zest, waving a finger. "So" he stepped right back and wrapped a long jacket around his lithe form. "Same time next year?"

A part of Bruce that he didn't know existed answered for him before he could ruin everything. "How about same time next week?"

Jack's lip curled up on one side, and his chest moved with a suppressed chuckle at his luck. "I think we have a deal, Mr. Wayne". He began to walk towards the door and without turning back called out "Something tells me our New Year is going to be _just_ as good as Christmas"

"There's no presents at New Year's though" Bruce reminded him, a little confused at the statement.

"No" Jack swung a scarf around himself. "But there are plenty of _fireworks_".

As he slipped out of the building, Bruce saw the smirk on his fellow students face, he knew how cliche that sounded but obviously couldn't help himself. Bruce had the feeling this was the beginning of something huge, something life changing. Working out clues and meeting Jack like this was more fun than he ever could have imagined. However, back to reality, he now had to slip into the manor without Alfred catching him. Although, even if he was caught, he'd probably just be grounded. With a smile the brunet thought the old man wouldn't believe what he'd been up to anyway.

Bruce decided then and there that this time he was going to have a very Merry Christmas and a _fantastic_ New Year.

* * *

A/N: "Everything but the beak and feet" is from 10 Things I Hate About You.

The bit about Jack's mother sleeping with people to let her son get into the school is loosely based from a scene in the movie 'Forest Gump'

Ms. Anderson, the teacher, said a couple of lines from The Dark Knight, just for lolz.

This is my first one shot. It felt strange to be writing in a different universe than 'Good Luck With Your Future', my other story. If you are into B/J that's a story I'm doing at the moment, it's multi-chaptered. For a full summary please go to my profile.

I hope you enjoyed this and I welcome all feedback!


End file.
